Description: The Cleveland Clinic is the largest cancer treatment center in the Mideast: 42 percent of the cancer patients are local, 28 percent have come from other areas of northeast Ohio, 13 percent from the remainder of Ohio, and 16 percent out of state. In 1995, there were 4057 new cancer patients seen at the Cleveland Clinic, 2768 new cases in which the diagnosis was first made or received initial treatment at the Cleveland Clinic. In 1995, there were 9,548 hospital admissions attributed to cancer related diagnoses. The in-patient facilities include 58 dedicated medical oncology beds, 16 laminar flow treatment rooms for bone marrow transplant patients and of importance, 23 beds dedicated to a palliative care service. Overall, cancer patients represent 27 percent of all of the Cleveland Clinic in-patients as compared to 16 percent in 1985. In 1995, the Cleveland Clinic provided 74,058 out-patient visits for cancer patients or an average of 284 cancer out-patient visits per day. The out-patient visits have increased since 1985 from 8 percent to 11 percent of all patients seen at the Cleveland Clinic. The major divisions of oncology at the Cleveland Clinic include Medical Oncology, Radiation Oncology and Surgical Oncology.